


365 Days of Prompts.

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Birth, Canon Typical Violence, Cargo plane, Character Death, F/M, Father Daughter Dance, Friendship, Fun with grandma, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapped Abel, M/M, Playground bully, Post-Canon, Prison, Prompt Fill, Puppies, Rain, Rehabilitated Animal, Sleepovers, Stockton, Supportive Chibs, Unrequited Love, Unser's death, abused animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: I found a list of 365 creative writing prompts and I'm going to try and do them all. Tags will be added as I go. Find a full list of chapter prompts and raitings in the notes of the first chapter. Ratings run the full spectrum from G to E.





	1. Gemma and Abel - Outside the Window

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Outside the Window -G  
> 2 - Unrequited Love - PG13  
> 3 - The Vessel - PG13 for language  
> 4 - Dancing - G  
> 5 - Food - G  
> 6 - Eye Contact - PG  
> 7 - Rocket Ship - G  
> 8 - Dream Catcher - E  
> 9 - Animals - PG  
> 10 - Friemdship - E  
> 11 - Dragon - G  
> 12 - Hello - G

Gemma glanced out the window again. It was probably the tenth time she’d looked out the same window, in the last thirty minutes. Abel was fussy and kept pointing at the backdoor. He wanted to go outside and play. 

Tara was in the hospital, having just given birth to Thomas a few hours before, and Gemma was babysitting Abel for the duration of her hospital stay. Abel was such a mama's boy that it hadn't been an easy task, when she’d had to bring him home after meeting his baby brother. She’d tried to keep him occupied but this fourteen month old boy had a one track mind and that mind was set on playing outside.  
She tried to distract him with books and toys, but he didn’t care. Abel whined again, and Gemma looked out the window another time. She noticed that the rain had slowed to a drizzle, and she thought “screw it,” picked him up and carried him outside. The day was warm, the rain wasn't too cold, so Gemma sat a barefoot Abel down in the grass of her fenced backyard and let him run. Gemma sat under the protection of her covered patio and chuckled while Abel slid and skidded through the grass. He played out in the rain until it started to get cool and then Gemma called to him, “Bath time Abel baby,” and he came running to her.

They went upstairs and Gemma filled the tub with a nice warm bubble bath, stripped Abel down and sat him in the tub. She, of course had lots of bath toys and he played with every single one. Gemma added warm water to the tub twice before she finally got him out of the tub and dried off. She dressed him in his pajamas, since it was nearly dinner time anyway, and she didn't want him to get a chill from playing in water for most of the afternoon. 

Abel sat in his high chair and munched on dry Cheerios while Gemma made dinner. She continued to keep an eye on the weather outside the window.


	2. Gemma/Wayne - The Unrequited Love Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isnt a porm, so I guess I cheated a bit, but what on SoA screams unrequited love like Unser and Gemma? Enjoy, and thanks for reading.

He’d been in love with her for years, and the only thing he got for it was heartbreak. And a bullet to the chest. He’d done illegal things for her, and turned a blind eye to the illegal things she and her second husband had done, and he did it because he was hopelessly in love with Gemma Teller-Morrow. 

She’d never paid him any attention, at least not unless she needed him to ignore a crime, or commit one for her. He knew from a young age that his love would go unrequited until he died, he was just hoping he had a few more years to pine over her than he actually did. 

Never did he think that her son, a son that could have been his, if only she’d stuck around Charmig with him, instead of running off and marrying John Teller, would be his end. Jackson Nathaniel Teller had the makings of a good man. Sure he was a hellion as a kid, but the boy was smart. Smart enough to do good things, if mommy dearest hadn’t gotten in the way.

When he pulled into the drive and saw Jax’s bike, he knew he was too late to warn Gemma off. He prayed that he was there in time to save her, but knew that at this moment, saving her would only prolong her death. He ran to the door as quixkly as an old man with prostate cancer can run, and found Jax and Gemma already inside. 

He tried reasoning with Jax, but the Jackson Teller that he knew for so many years was no longer in the man he saw before him. He knew Jax had lost his moral compass when Opie died, but lookig at the man now, he realized that Jax had lost his entire soil when he lost his wife. There was no hope for mercy or redemption for this boy.

When the shot rang out and the bulley pierced his body, Wayne Unser’s last thought was, “At least I’ll never have to live a day without her.”


	3. The Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Vessel
> 
> Jax thinks and paces around the plane.

The loud, cramped cargo plane was no one’s choice of ride, but it was the vessel that would carry the to Belfast, carry them to Abel.

Jax paced, listening to Bobby be sick in a bucket, and Juice chatter nervously. He swore that the gray walls were closing in on him.

The guys were scattered around the plane, some attempting sleep while others were attempting a chemical calm. He was pretty sure his mom had passed out enough valium to tranq an elephant by now, the brothers were still anxious. The noise and uncomfortable arrangements were not helping anyone's nerves. 

Jax continued to pace around boxes and pallets, over bags and back around again. He could feel eyes on him, more than one set, but he didn't fucking care. His son, his INFANT son, was in the hands of a madman, and people expected him to just sit there? No way in hell. He wanted to climb in the cockpit and ask the pilot to speed it up a bit, but he knew that wasn’t possible. He wanted, needed, to be active, but the god forsaken grey walls were taunting him. 

He couldn't wait to wrap his hands around Cameron Hayes’ neck. Tara had saved that bastard’s life, and he repays them by killing Sack and kidnapping Abel. Fuck that, jax thought. 

His mother approached him and handed him three valium, and told him to sleep before clay shot him in the foot so that he couldn't pace anymore. Frustrated, he complied, and stretched out on an unoccupied space of the grey hell hole. 

He awoke sometime later when Chibs tripped over his root on the way back from the piss bucket. At least Bobby wasn't puking in it anymore. By way of apology, Chibs informed him that they were a half hour from landing, according to the pilot, and began waking the others. 

To say that the ride got bumpy would be an understatement. They were bouncing around like ping pong balls, falling on each other. Bobby threw up in the floor, though had the man had anything left to throw up was beyond Jax’s comprehension. 

When the plane skidded to a stop on the runway, the brothers and Gemma piled out of the back of the plane and practically kissed the ground. They still had a boat ride to go, but they were off of that plane, at least.


	4. Dance - Chibs and Kerrianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father daughter dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completed yesterday, I just couldn't get enough signal to post it. I'll post today's prompt later.

Fiona’d shined his cut, scrubbed his patches clean. She knew he’d not go out without it. She’d forced him out of his baggy jeans and into a pair of tailored slacks and a button down shirt, a pink (pink!l tie. He knew she’d spent a small fortune on a puffy dress for Kerrianne, but his daughter had insisted that he not see it until the day of the dance, so here he was, sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette, wearing a fucking tie, waiting on his six year old date for the evening. 

Fiona’s carried her entire makeup kit into Kerrianne’s room thirty minutes ago, and he was beginning to wonder if he’d even recognize his daughter when she walked out of her room. He heard the bedroom door opened and turned to look, but Fiona came out and shut the door quickly behind her. At the disappointed look on Chibs’ face, she laughed, “This is very exciting for her Filip. Let her have her moment,” she kissed his cheek and ran to their room and came back with her perfume and her grandmother's hqirclip. 

She disappeared back into Kerrianne’s room, and it was only another ten minutes or so until the door opened again, and Fiona came out with a big smile on her face. “Your date is ready Filip,” she said, and that’s when his little princess stepped out to greet him.

She had a shy smile on her face when she stepped through the door. She had a dusting of pink eye shadow and a little pink gloss on her lips, and her beautiful curls were piled artfully on top of her head, secured with her great-grandmother’s clip. Her dress was a pale pink that matched the color of his tie, and was fluffy like a little wedding gown. “Is that my Kerrianne,” he asked with a grin.

“Yes Da, it’s me,” she exclaimed with a giggle. 

After Fiona had taken a hundred pictures of the two of them. Chibs took Kerrianne’s hand and they walked the block and a half from their house to the church where the father daughter dance was being held in the basement. 

Chibs danced with his daughter for hours. Through fast songs and slow songs, they stayed on the dance floor. When her feet got tired, he held her in his arms and they swayed to the music. When she fell asleep on his shoulder, he carried her the block and a half back home and helped Fiona get her into her pajamas. He tucked his sleeping daughter into bed with a kiss to her cheek.

“Did you habe a terrible time,” Fi asked with a mischievous smirk, when he exited Kerrianne’s room and closed the door. 

“It was alright,” Chibs said with a small smile.


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Food
> 
> Girls weekend at the Winston house.

It was a three day weekend from school, so Piper and Kenny had went to Norco with Nero, when he’d come down to drop Wendy off. A boys weekend at the far, and a girls weekend in Charming. 

Lyla was in the kitchen making nacho dip and baking cookies when the doorbell rang and Ellie ran to answer it, “Wendy,” the teenage girl exclaimed as she let her surrogate aunt into the house. “Lyla, Wendy’s here.”

“It smella like I’m gonna gain ten pounds this weekend,” Wendy said with a laugh, as she tossed her purse down on the table. 

The three women puttered around the kitchen, getting out chips and candy, and plating the cookies once they were done. Triple chocolate chunk cookies, tortilla chips, nacho dip, and mini snickers bars were on the menu for their enjoyment tonight. 

“Lyla, you make the best cheesedip,” Ellie said, falling back on the couch betwen her atepmother and aunt. 

“Yor uncle Bobby taught me the recipe when you were younger, back before everything got tough,” Lyla said fondly, remembering the rotund man that had taught her so much. “I couldn't even boil water without burning it, until Bobby took me aside one day and said that if I was stickig around, he’d teach me how to cook so I didnt starve his niece and nephew to death.”

Wendy and Ellie both laughed. “That man sure could cook,” Wendy said with a sad smile, and Ellie agreed. 

“Uncle Bobby was the beat. No matter what was going on, he always had cookies or muffins or cake ready for us after school,” Ellie said, lost in her own me,ories of her uncle.

“Speaking of cookies,” Lyla said as she got up, “We left the cookies in the kitchen,” she said as she headed back to the other room.

“Bring milk,” Wendy called with a laugh and a groan, rubbing her already full belly. “All this food is going to be the death of me.” 

Ellie giggled, “That just means more cookies for me!”


	6. Green-Eyed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eye contact, the first timw your eyes meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late. I left my tablet in the car yesterday so it was at work with my husband all day.

Their eyes met accidentally. He was playing in the sandbox, along with a bunch of other kids. He heard her cry out and he looked up just in time to see Bobby Thompson, the playground bully, kick sand in her face for a second time. Her big green eyes were watery and her bottom lip was trembling when she looked up at him.

Before any of the chatting mothers, who were perched on benches around the sandbox, could react, Jackson was up in a flash. He dumped his bucket of sand over Bobby Thompson’s head and smacked him in the face with the bucket, for good meqsure. He then reached a hand down to the little green eyed girl and helped her up. “Hi, I’m Jackson,” he said proudly.

“I’m Tara. Thank you for saving me,” she sqid as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Tara’s mother stepped up just then and pulled Tara away from Jax and began helping the little girl wipe the sand off of her face and hair. Bobby’s mom pulled her sobbing son from the sandbox and scowled at Jax. When Jax looked sheepishly at his mother, Gemma just smirked and waved him over to her. 

“I’m proud of you for standing up for that little girl,” Femma said, givig her son a genuine smile. “But next time, don’t hit him if other people are looking.” 

Jax grinned at his mom, “Ok mom.” Headed back to the sandbox, he saw Tara was back, playing in a corner by herself. Jax grabbed his sand toys and sat down beside her. She smiled when she saw him, and they played together until Tara had to go home. 

Little did Jackson know, that green eyed girl was going to turn his life upside down one day.


	7. Captain Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rocket ship

Captain Abel teller, NASA Astronaut, was prepared for take off. His mission? Land on Mars. He strapped on his harness as he felt the thrusters rumble, as the rocket-ship prepared for take off. 

The ship began to rumble and off he went. Flying through the sky and into outer space, dodging between asteroids and space junk. Abel maneuvered his ship through the solar system, heqded straight for Mars. 

The ship shook a little as it was pelted by tiny asteroids but Abel pushed forward and his ride smoothed out quickly. He rode and he rode, reaching almost to the Mars atmosphere, a serious look plastered across his face, until his ship stopped. 

Abel checked all of his controls and then called out to command, “MOMMY I NEED ANOTHER QUARTER. I WAS ALMOST TO MARS!”

Command chuckled as she inserted another quarter, and Captain Abel was then able to finish his mission to Mars and land his space shuttle safely on the planet’s surface.


	8. Dream Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dream Catcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously writing these daily isnt going to work. My internet connection is roo unreliable.
> 
> Please don't hate me for this one.

Blood was dripping down Opie’s face, mixing with his moustache and beard. Chibs banged his hands on the glass, screaming at the scene in front of him. It should have been him in the box. He’d been prepared to go, when Jackie stepped forward, but Opie had stopped either of them. “I’ve got this,” what a simple phrase, and it would be the last words they’d hear from their brother. 

Chibs screamed and cursed as the pipe was taken from Opie, and he wanted to throw up when it connected with the back of his head. Opie crumbled to the ground, a brother who’d been more like a son to him, now dead on a dirty floor in Stockton.

The guards came through the door and grabbed Jax, throwing him into the box and before Chibs or Tig could do anything, the door slammed shut. 

Jax looked around the room, but he was given no weapon. The five men advanced on him, and fists began to fly. Try as he might, there was no way any one man could out fight five others. Jax kicked, punched and even bit, with every last ounce of energy he had, before his skull was caved in, battered and bloody, much the same as Opie.

They were made to watch as Opie’s and Jax’s bodies were removed from the room, then they were taken back to their cell, where Damon Pope was waiting, laughing at their stricken faces.

“Chibs! Chibby! Wake up,” he heard someone saying, but it wqs barely audible over Pope’s malicious laughter. 

“Chibby, baby please wake up,” the voice pled as it got louder. 

Chibs awoke with a gasp that bordered on a scream and he was in his bedroom, sjurrounded by all his familiar things, Juice in bed beaide him. The poor lad was wide eyed and shaking. “You were screaming in your sleep. I didn't know what to do,” Juice said.

“You did fine boy,” Chibs panted. “Stockton, again, but worse,” he said by way of explaining. 

Juice wrapped an arm around Chibs’s back and pulled him close. “Jax is ok. He’s at home with Tara and the kids,” he soothed, knowing what had went down in this particular dream. 

“Aye, I know. Doesn't make the dream anyless fucked up though,” Chibs said as his breathing began to calm.

Juice passed him a joint and he took a long drag, holding it in as long as possible before blowing the smoke out and relaxing sligtly against his lover.

Chibs relaxed back agaimst Juice and they laid back down on the bed. Juice wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend and held him tightly, neither of them falling back asleep for a long time.


	9. Animals - Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy finds Blue outside the Jellybean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. I love Happy and Tig.

He was walking out of The Jellybean with Tig when he heard a whimper to his left. Happy drew his gun and headed toward the sound. What he found made him put his gun down and call out to Tig, “Call a prospect, have him bring the van.”

Tig came around the corner, phone already to his ear, and he grimaced when he saw the sight in front of Happy. “Prospect, bring the van to The Jellybean, now.” He knelt beside Happy and placed his hand on her swollen belly, feeling the squirming inside. “There’s at least two alive in there, he commented, to which Happy nodded. 

The prospect showed up with the van in just a few minutes, and they loaded the dog into the back of the van, laying her on a pile of dirty shirts and oil rags that had been laying around the van. Happy hopped in the drivers seat and tossed his keys to the prospect, “Put my bike in the garage,” he ordered before speeding off toward the animal hospital in Stockton.

The place was near empty when Hap pulled in, with tig right behind him. Tig was the only Son who really understood Happy’s love for animals. They shared a respect for animals, along with their perversions, so Tig had followed to help in any way he could. 

Happy carefully scooped the dog from the van and Tig closed the doors, and then jogged to the door of the hospital and held those doors open for Hap. They rushed inside and a tech rushed up to them with a gurney and took the dog to the back.

A woman who was entirely too chipper for two in the morning, came over and took them to the front desk where she gave Happy some forms to sign and asked information about the dog, “Name and ahe?”

“I just found het on the side of the road,” Happy answered. “Call her Blue i guess, if she even lives.”

The woman typed a few things into her computer and explained that they would be expected to pay all expenses today, no credit was given. Happy mumbled something about “money hungry bastards,” and pulled out his wallet, dropping ten one-hundred dollar bills on the desk, to which Tig added another five. “That rnough to start with?”

 

The nurse stammered and quickly put the money into her cash drawer before showing them where to wait. She scurried into the back, where Blue had been taken.

Forty-five minutes passed before anyone came out to tell them what was happening. The swinging doors opened and a man in black scrubs walked over to them. “We did a cesarean on Blue and did a hysterectomy at the same time. She’s only about three years old but judging from the shape her boddy is in, she’s probably had four lutters of puppies. There were seven in this litter, but due to her poor condition, there were only two surviving puppies, both female.” The vet continued on, telling them that the mother and puppies were both on iV fluids, as well a vitamins and minerals through tje iV for blue. The puppies would have to be bottle fed because Blue needed every calorie that they could get in her, to stay there. The vet gave Happy a list of things to buy and told them to come back in the evening to see how the dogs were. 

Happy went back to the clubhouse to get a few hours shut eye before he had to be up, and Tig went home to do the same. 

When he woke the next morning, Happy checked in with Clay and then headed to the only pet store in Charming. He picked up puppy bottles and puppy formula, pee pads, pet beds and some canned dog food. He trapped the pet beds on the back of his bike and shoved the rest into his saddlebags, and took off toward his apartment. 

Once he sropped the pet stuff off at his place, he rode over to Stockton to check on the animals. He was led into a room where Blue and her puppies were curled together on a pile of blankets. Blue still had an IV, but the puppies were just there, snuggling with their mama. 

He was informed by the vet on duty that the puppies could go home with him, but Blue would have to stay a few more days for IV nutrition and fluids, until she was strong enough to eat and walk on her own. They were currently turning her every hour to keep her from getting pressure sores, but she was starting to lift her head and look around, so they were optimistic for a full recovery.

Happy called Tig, who brought the flatbed, and they loaded Happy’s bike and then took the puppies back to Happy’s place. 

It was an interesting few days, waking up every 2 hours and bottle feeding the puppies. He had to run home on his lunch break and feed them, and his nights of partying at the clubhouse were temporarily over. Tig came over and fed them in the morning and evening so that Happy didn't have to leave work three times a day. 

Not quite a week later, they went back to Stockton and brought Blue home to her puppies. She sniffed and licked every inh of her babies before layig down and curlig around them. 

For the next seven weeks, Happy continued to vigilantly feed the puppies every 2 hours, and started thrm on canned dog food. He fed Blue as much as she would eat, and kept her activity level to a minimum. She had gained a healthy amount of weight and the puppies were running around, wrestling and growing like crazy. 

Today was their check-up, and once the vet declared the puppies healthy, one was going home with Tig. The other was going to surprise a little boy for his birthday. Tig had named his pup Sadie, and Happy had been calling the other one Jelly. 

They’d began training the puppies to go outside or on the pee pads, and simple commands like sit and stay. Tig had been spending most of his free time at Happy’s house, taking care of his puppie and helping with Blue until she was steady on her feet. 

The two men loaded up the three dogs and drove to the vet’s office. The vet was impressed at how far Blue had comr, and how healthy the puppies were. All three dogs got their shots, tags and a clean bill of health.

Tig dropped Happy, Blue and Jelly back at his apartment and took Sadie back to the clubhouse with him. 

Four weeks later, Happy had Jelly house trained, leash trained, sleeping on her own bed and she knew simple commands like sit, stay, lay and down. Blue had easily learned the commands along side her daughter, and they were both perfectly well behaved dogs. 

It was Abel Teller’s fourth birthday. Happy lived around the corner from the Tellers, no one was surprised when he walked into the backyard with a present in one hand and both dogs leashes in the other. 

He sat his present on the table and grabbed a beer. He took the leashes off the dogs and told them to lay. Everyone was impressed that Jelly listened so well at twelve weeks old. Happy just smirked. He was never cruel to animals, but he aleays let them know he was in charge, and didnt take any shit.

Abel ran up to the presents table and asked to open them. Since everyone was already there, Jax and Tara agreed, and Tara handed the young boy a package, “Give him mine last,” Happy called to her. 

Once Abel had opened a bunch of new books, clothes and toys, Happy’s present was the last one on the table. Abel opened it and was confused when he pulled out a bag of dog treats, two dog toys and a package of pee pads. He looked at his Uncle and Happy grinned. “Come here kid, you’re gonna need this too.”

When abel walked up to him, he leaned down and clipped the leash on Jelly’s collar, “She’s all yours kid.” 

Abel took the leash with wide eyes, and looked at his parents. They both nodded at him and he shouted “Come on Jelly,” and ran across the yard laughing, his one year old brother trailing behind him.


	10. Friendship Jax and Opie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Friendship and the first friendship I thought of was Jax and Opie. Graphic depictions of violence in this chapter. Rated E for extreme.

John Teller and Piney Winston had been best friends since childhood, served in Vietnam together, and started The Sons of Anarchy together. It was no surprise when their sons, Jax and Opie, were best friends. The boys played together on the playground, learned to ride bikes together and went to school together. Their birthdays were only a month apart so they typically insisted on a joint birthday party. 

Throughout their childhoods and teenage years, all either boy wanted was a Harley and a cut. The be members of the motorcycle club that was their legacy, their birthright. For their sixteenth birthdays, they got their Harleys, and for their seventeenth they got their prospect cuts.

Never in their lives had they worked as hard as they did during their prospect year. Legacies or not, they earned their place in SAMCRO with blood, sweat and a few tears, though they’d never admit it. They polished bikes and boots, cleaned up vomit and scrubbed toilets. They manned the bar and carried Gemma’s purse and shopping bags. If a patch or an Old Lady said jump, they jumped. 

On their eighteenth birthdays they were both patched in unanimously and they spent the evening getting more fucked up than they’d been their entire lives. Tara stayed the night with Jax in his dorm, but Donna refused to come, so Opie slept alone. 

They rode together, fought together and Jax stood by Opie’s side when the big man married his high school sweetheart. When Opie went to prison, it was Jax who had beaten Kyle bloody for his cowardice. When Abel was born, and later kidnapped, it was Opie who kept Jax on an even keel, or as close to one as possible, so that he could get through it.

When Opie attacked Eli Roosevelt, so that he’d be sent to Stockton with Chibs, Tig and Jax, it wasn't for Chibs or Tig, it was for Jax. He didn't trust Tig to watch Jax’s back, and Chibs couldn't keep an eye on both of them. Opie and Jax were both relieved when they were placed together in the cells.

When it came time for someone to go in the box, Opie knew it was his turn. It was his time to step up and take the hit. Not for his club, not for his brothers, but for his best friend. Fuck SAMCRO, he stepped up for Jax. 

The last thing Opie saw was Jax’s hands pressed on the glace, his blue eyes flashing with anger and anguish. “Take care of my kids,” was the last thing he thought, when the pipe connected with the back of his head.

Jax screamed himself hoarse as Opie’s body hit the floor, blood and brain matter splattering onto the window in front of him.he could hear Chibs screaming too, and Tig cursing, but it didn't matter. In that moment, nothing batter. Jax’s other half was lying dead in the next room and his heart was broken.

He’d see Damon Pope deas for this. Damon Pope and everyone of his men that had any kind of hand in it. For Opie, for Dawn, for Tig and for himself. They’d all be eaten by maggots in the ground, even if it took until his last day on Earth, they would feel vengeance.


	11. Dragon - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon

They rolled his Harley out of the shop, shit eating grins on all their faces. He’d been ordered away from the shop all day, and it was driving him crazy. He’d worked and saved for two years to buy his Dyna, then done bitch work as a prospect for a full year. His year was up today, and he hadn’t even been allowed near his bike. 

Chibs called him over to where they had parked his bike. Tig, Happy, Rat and Quinn were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of his bike, blocking the view. 

“Dragon,” Chibs began as the prospect got near. “Today’s the day. We voted last night.” The four men behind the President were stone faced now. 

Chibs turned and nodded at the men behind him. They parted and Dragon saw what had been done to his previously plain black bike. 

The sides of the tank were now emblazoned with electric blue dragons. The new seat had an exact copy of their “In Memory of Opie,” patches, and Dragon couldn't have been more proud. 

“Welcome to SAMCRO, Kenny,” Chibs said, clapping their newest patched member on the back.


	12. Hello - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greeting - Begin a story ornpoem with the word Hello

“Hello,” Chibs cooed at the wrinkly, red faced baby in his arms. He’d been the one chosen by Tara, to witness Thomas’ birth. 

Tara was asleep, resting in her hospital bed after a mild dose of painkillers. This left Chibs sitting in the rocking chair with a wide eyed Thomas Teller staring up at him. “You’re a handsome lad aren’t you,” Chibs continued to softly speak to the tiny boy.

He’d been the one to accompany Tara to her doctor's appointments and with Opie’s help, had managed her middle of the night cravings and raging mood swings. He’d done all he couple to make the last eight months easy on her. It had still come as a shock when she threw everyone out of the delivery room, but asked him to stay.

He’d held her hand and wiped her face with a cool cloth as she screamed her way through contractions and pushed out the newest little Teller. 

“Welcome to the world lad,” Chibs whispered as Thomas’ eyes fell shut.


End file.
